blank_checkfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud Atlas
Cloud Atlas is an episode focusing on the movie of the same name, as part of the The Podchowski Casters miniseries covering the filmography of the Wachowskis. This episode is also the originator of Fingered and the Orange Twist File. This was the last episode Griffin recorded before filming The Tick. Merchandise Spotlight: Vinyl copy of the Sextet and a few other tracks. Note: Bobby Finger mentions this, though Griffin is tempted to spend his Tick money on a copy available on eBay. Performance Review (Favorite Role, limited to one per cast member): Jim Sturgess: Hae-Joo Chang, despite the problematic look great movie star performance Ben Wishaw: Robert Frobisher composer Halle Berry: Luisa Rey. Griffin plusses it by claiming this could be his favorite performance of hers. David also thinks she is nice in the future. Her balcony(Griffin) and elevator scene (Bobby) segue into Griffin's pick for Hanks Tom Hanks: Griffin- Isaac Sachs; Decency hard to play David-Dermot Higgins has a lot of heart as a London Gangster, though Hanks great throughout Jim Broadbent: Timothy Cavendish Keith David: Joe Napier, Luisa Rey's protector/defender Hugo Weaving: Griffin- Nurse Noakes Bobby/David- Old Georgie the Green Goblin Doona Bae: Sonmi-451 (David thinks she should have been Oscar-nominated) Hugh Grant: Bobby- cannibal surprised but did good cannibal but also liked Lloyd Hooks, the nuclear guy in the Luisa Rey story. Griffin makes the forgotten joke that Grant is playing an evil version of himself in that story (David plusses with "with a fatter tie") Griffin- Denholme Cavendish, Jim Broadbent's brother, with the weird make-up Mark Waters tangent about scripts written by same guy David and Griffin are about to see Captain America: Civil War and had recently seen X-men: Apocalypse. They share their opinions on a time capsule before the embargo was lifted the coming Monday. David: "It's a dogshit movie." Griffin: " The X-Men are in it, they have pretty faces and they punch people. I give it a Gentleman's 5." Jennifer Lawrence didn't like being in it. And As Always: Green Hugo Weaving " Buy the Cloud Atlas Vinyl on eBay, Griffin. Do it! " Stinger: Griffin struggles to find the opening quite while David raves to Bobby about a bottle keeping a drink old in a hot car. Bobby expounds on Texans liking Chick-fil-a drive-thru and Yetti coolers that can cost up to 400-500 $US. The tumbler (75 $US for a 32 oz cup 45-50 $USD for a lower-end model) is a cheaper way to get into the brand. Ben jokingly things it's a blog, to David's amusement. David's bottle, by comparison is only 35 $USD. Bobby tells an anecdote that the father of a friend of his was surprised to discover his drink still had ice in it despite leaving it in the car during work. Griffin rejoins the conversation, having selected a different quote because he couldn't find the one he was looking for. David urges Griffin they have to start. Griffin agrees and tells Ben to put the segment at the end of the episode.